


The Wells Revival

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash AU, Harrison lives, this ended up a lot longer than i anticipated, wow what a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Earth-One Harrison Wells is alive and confused. How did he get here, where was Tess, and what were these recurring nightmares?





	The Wells Revival

A restless man stirred, a nightmare disturbed his sleep. He could see a car crash, his dear wife, his love, his life, dead beside him. Something happened next of which he was unsure of. A man stood over him and there was an excruciating pain. Harrison Wells shot bolt upright, looking around frantically. He sat, chilled and fatigued, in the middle of a field, void of any life outside of a crop of wind turbines.

He rose wearily, rubbing his aching temples. Once on his feet he took in the full extent of his surroundings. As far as he could tell there wasn’t all that much to see. He began to stagger forwards, maybe he could find a road or someone who could take him home. Home to Tess.

He wandered for some time before he came to a roadway. He raised a silent rejoice as he began to follow it in hopes of finding some directions home. As he walked something disturbed him. The fatigue, the sharp memories of a nightmare, it felt like he had been sleeping for decades yet his body was void of energy. The nightmare, what was it? It had seemed so real in the moment and yet gone so quickly… gone in a flash.

Harrison stumbled over his own feet and hit the pavement with a painful thud. He looked down at himself, hands thin and wiry, pale, very pale. “What the hell happened?” He muttered to himself.

A sound soon sparked him back to reality. It was the sound of an approaching vehicle. He pushed himself back onto his feet. A white van was headed towards him. Despite the aches and pains Harrison raised his hands above his head and waved them fervently. The van kept driving. Harrison’s hands dropped back down to his sides, feeling the weakness overcoming his own body. His head snapped up as he heard the screeching of tires up the road a ways. The van had stopped! Harrison’s heart skipped a beat as he saw someone step out of the passenger’s side of the van. A young man stood, mouth agape, eyes wide. His hair was jet black and came about to his shoulders. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, sneakers. He couldn’t recognize the logo or design on his t-shirt. It seemed to be a cartoon but it must have been one Harrison hadn’t known of.

Another figured stepped from the driver’s side of the vehicle. Harrison, beginning to fall victim to his own pain and exhaustion and his vision became unfixed, yet he could have sworn he just saw himself step from that van. That couldn’t be right, could it? Was he dreaming again? Harrison rubbed his eyes vigorously. He could see the two inhabitants of the van talking, arms waving, pointing. Was he crazy, or did the van have a S.T.A.R. Labs logo on the side? Before he could give it much more thought, he collapsed to the ground.

The nightmares never seemed to end. He saw the love of his life, the woman who owned his very soul, lifeless and bloodied. He saw his own life vanish at the hands of a man in black. He saw speed, pain, murder. He wanted it to end. And it did.

Harrison’s eyes opened slowly, painfully. A bright fluorescent light met his tired eyes. An I.V. ran from his arm up to the pole holding onto a bag of clear fluids. A hospital, he thought, thank god. He moved his head slowly to one side, seeing out from his bed into a larger room. This wasn’t a hospital. Where was this? He started hearing voices in hushed whispers, urgent and concerned. He propped himself up as best as he could, trying to get a glimpse of whoever was over there. There was a small group of people: there was the dark haired fellow. Another stood a bit taller, a short crop of brown hair was a mess and he was wearing an all red body suit of some kind. Curious. The long haired one looked over at Harrison. His eyes widened again as he nudged the taller one next to him.

“He’s awake.” The long haired one ran over to the bedside accompanied by the rest of the group which included girl with what Harrison believed to be some of the most beautiful red hair he’d ever seen. Another girl with dark hair draped gracefully over her shoulder, clutching the hand of the man in the red.

“Hey, do you know who we are? Do you know where you are? Who are you and how the hell did you get back here?”

“Cisco, give him some space. Doctor Wells? Do you recognize anyone here?” The red haired girl asked, a level of uncertainty tainting her otherwise gentle voice.

“Doctor? No one’s ever called me Doctor Wells before. I just go by Harrison to most. Wait, how do you know who I am? Who are you people?” Harrison’s mind started to wake up and it began to panic. His heart rate began to climb, he could feel it and hear it from the monitor behind him.

“Easy, easy.” The red suited one whispered gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll explain everything soon but you have to rest first, get your strength back.” His lip curved up into a small smile down at Harrison.

“Tess, where’s Tess? I need to find my wife, where am I?” Harrison began to thrash, his face heating up, his heart feeling like it might explode. He saw in a blur people begin to move. He felt a sharp sting in his shoulder and once again, everything went dark.  
_________________________________________________________  
Cisco paced back and forth furiously across the cortex. “This makes no sense. That looks like… HIM… but that is impossible.”

Barry leaned against the desk, eyes tracing Cisco’s aggravated movements, “I mean, Cisco, we have encountered stranger things than this. Plus, I don’t really think it’s Thawne. It doesn’t make any sense. Do you see how weak that man is over there? Thawne wouldn’t come back in a broken man’s body.”

“Barry’s right” Caitlin sighed, coming from the med bay. “I gave him a sedative to calm him down. He’s frantic, he was muttering something in his sleep before about his wife being killed, a car crash. I don’t see this being one of Thawne’s tricks.”

Cisco groaned, “okay then so say it’s Earth One Wells then, how did he get here?”

“Time travel?” Harry waltzed in with a sigh, Iris accompanying him. “We know it’s more than possible.”

“Okay,” Cisco stopped pacing and crossed his arms thinking, “but if he got here by time travel but he’s not Thawne and he’s not… you,” he motioned to Harry, “then the question still sticks around, why is he here?”

“Our best option is to ask him.” Barry stated simply. “If he’s Thawne, we can take him down again, we’ve done it countless times before right? And if it’s not Thawne, maybe we can help him. Caitlin, keep an eye on him and let us know immediately if anything happens. We still have to be on guard. In the meantime we’ve still got a meta loose in the city.”

Cisco let out a dismayed huff as everyone fell into place and Barry sped off.

Caitlin remained by Harrison’s side, watching his vitals, taking blood tests, and listening to his quiet sleeping murmurs. He looked like her Wells, the first Wells. Eobard. He was thin, pale, sickly, but beneath it all seemed to rest the familiar face she had gotten to know. It confused her, worried her. Each time he stirred even in the slightest she leaped up to his side, checking him over. Still he slept on.

Hours passed and Caitlin still sat firmly by his side, even as she started to doze off. A slight knock woke her up. Her head rose to see Cisco in the doorway. She gave him a weary smile as he came in and rolled a chair beside her.

“How you holding up?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Fine, conflicted I guess. I have always missed our Dr. Wells. I know he wasn’t technically Wells but… Maybe this is.” Caitlin sighed, “maybe it’s just wishful thinking but maybe, maybe he’d be like the real Wells.” Her voice broke as she finished, Cisco’s arm tightening around her shoulders.

“We can always hope.” He consoled. “I just… I just got used to Harry, H.R., now it feels like we’re going backwards. What would we even do with this Wells? How do we even know he would be anything like the Wells Eobard was?”

“We don’t. Because he wasn’t Wells.” Caitlin spoke the truth as if it burned her tongue.

They both sat in silence for some time, watching the rising and falling chest of a man who shared a face with many others. A low whisper escaped Harrison’s lips, gently and soft, the name, “Tess.”

“Who’s Tess?” Cisco glanced at Caitlin.

I think it was Earth One Wells’ wife.” Caitlin pursed her lips in thought, “at least I think that’s what I remember from what Thawne said.”

Another groan escaped from Harrison’s lips as his eyes fluttered open. Caitlin stood abruptly, nearly knocking Cisco over. She began her usual fussing over tubes and wires and needles. Harrison raised a hand, “just, some space for a minute?”

Caitlin took a step back, “of course, I’m sorry. Just my nature.”

Harrison’s hand passed over his tired eyes, “could I get a drink, please?” His voice raspy and dry.

Caitlin nudged Cisco and with a roll of his eyes he left to retrieve some water. Caitlin turned again to face Harrison, “I’m Caitlin, Caitlin Snow, by the way.” She smiled politely, somewhat nervously, searching his face for any malice or form of recognition. There was none.

“Miss Snow, I thank you for your care. I’m Wells, Harrison Wells.” His tired voice was so familiar and warm. Filled with only kindness and gratitude.

Cisco returned with a cup of water and handed it to Harrison. “Seeing as we’re making introductions I guess, I’m Cisco and you’re Harrison Wells.”

Barry and Iris had crept in behind Cisco, “ah, I guess we’ll say hi too then. I’m Barry Allen and this” he motioned to Iris with a smile, “is Iris West-Allen.”

Harrison looked at the people in the room, “is there another one of you?” He questioned with some hesitation, “another that looks… like me?”

Glances were exchanged across the room before Barry stepped forward, “yeah, uh, actually. That’s… Harry. He is your… doppelgänger… from another dimension.” Barry winced slightly as he rushed through the final part of his sentenced.

Harrison sat up a bit more in bed, “inter-dimensional travel is possible? I mean, I studied it in theory, I thought maybe it could be possible. I figured I wouldn’t have figured it out for at least another 10 years.” A smile lit up his face turning it from a pale grey to a warming pink.

“So, Harrison,” Cisco interjected, “I hate to be this guy but, I’m gonna be this guy, what happened to you?”

He paused and thought for a moment before taking a great breath and releasing it slowly. “I don’t really know. I keep having these nightmares. My wife, Tess, she’s dead. Then this man comes out of no where and literally drains me of all of my energy, like he’s sucking the life from my very soul. I only wanted to save Tess… I just want to see Tess… It feels like forever since I have seen her. Do you know where I can find her? Where am I anyway?”

A tear lit in Caitlin’s eye and she turned away, Cisco following suit to comfort her. Barry ran a nervous hand across his neck and sat next to Harrison. With a shaky breath, he proceeded to recite Harrison’s own story. He brought to life the miseries and nightmares, the pain, the agony. “Your wife, Harrison..” he paused, dealing the final blow, “Tess is dead. I’m so sorry.”

Harrison sat with a darkened face. The brief smile now vacated and replaced by a tight grimace, biting back tears. “So… I’ve been dead for nearly two decades, Tess is gone, my body killed people, destroyed lives. My dream, S.T.A.R. Labs a reality only to come crashing down.. Tess is gone…” His head fell to his chest, tears beginning to fall. “Why is she gone and I’m still alive? I should be dead, she should be alive. Why can’t I wake up from this nightmare?”

Iris sat on the bed next to Harrison, placing her hand over his own, “Harrison listen, sometimes things happen in life that we can’t explain. Terrible things happen to so many good people, and terrible things have happened to you. But not everyone gets a second chance. A chance to start over. You have that chance. You won’t ever forget Tess, you won’t be able to undo what was done but Harrison you have the potential to bring life back to yourself, to your dreams. Tess would want you to be happy, to smile and do what you love, right?”

Harrison let out a rough and shaky breath. “You’re right,” he cleared his throat, “thank you, Mrs. West-Allen.” He let a small smile break the darkness on his face. “Thank you, all of you. After what I did… what whoever he was did… I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Nonsense,” Caitlin smiled, seating herself on the other side of Harrison, “you’re nothing like he was, outside of sharing a face.” She tweaked his chin, causing the small smile on his face to grow just a bit more.

“Hey, when you’re here, you’re family.” Cisco grinned.

A small chuckle rippled through the room. Smiles took place of painful grimaces and frowns. An instant warmth spread through the room. Color once again returned to Harrison’s face. Harrison felt his strength returning, though in small increments he could feel a recovery coming.  
______________________________________________  
Months passed, a year came and went. The pair of Wells eventually adjusted to each other’s presence. Harrison made a slow recovery, having occasional relapses of illness, but ultimately regained his strength. Though Harrison still mourned his past life, he was ultimately quite pleased with this modern life he was seeing before him. He had missed a lot during his absence from life, but was luckily still a scientist and a quick learner.

Caitlin was as doting as ever to Harrison, always running tests and observing his health closely. Cisco eventually grew close to Harrison as well, feeling a similar closeness akin to what he felt with Thawne, but true, stable, and trusting.

Harrison fit in with Team Flash as well as any other Wells would, but there did, eventually come a time when he felt a need to move on. “I think it’s time for me to move on.” He declared one day.

Heartfelt goodbyes were shared between all. Caitlin gave him a clean bill of health and a lingering hug. A quiet thank you was exchanged that left each feeling warmed through.

Cisco restrained tears with a final gripping hug. This Harrison was as supportive and as encouraging as Thawne was, but had the heart and soul and pure kindness to him that Thawne had so deeply lacked. He would almost miss having two Wells at the same time flying around the office.

Even Harry gave a firm goodbye handshake to his duplicate, the two equally wishing each other the best in their lives. Harrison told Harry to give Jesse a hello from him to which Harry obliged later on.

Harrison wasn’t sure where he might end up, but he was determined to live a clean start, to not dwell in the past, and to make Tess proud of him. Tess mattered, he would live for Tess.

___________________________________

After Harrison departed, Team Flash had a final discussion on how they assumed Harrison returned from the dead.

“Maybe after Thawne died, the energy he stole from Harrison was somehow returned.” Barry postulated.

“That or we have to worry about a zombie uprising.”

“Highly doubtful, Cisco. Well, not highly doubtful, we already had a zombie uprising…Besides the point, I think Barry’s hypothesis sounds pretty spot on.” Caitlin contended.

“I mean, it’s a bit odd, and I guess we’ll never really know for sure, I just hope he’s going to be happy.”

“Oh I’m sure he will be, that dead man walking’s got a whole new life ahead of him. And then some, I don’t think he aged while he was dead.”

Stumped but content, Team Flash disbanded and returned home, each with new memories of Harrison Wells in his purest form in their minds. The kind, warm, loving, devoted, Earth One Harrison Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from one of my favorite Tumblr users of all time   
> "I'm puttin the hurt on you. Imagine Earth 1 Harrison Wells is raised from the dead and everyone's emo about it."  
> This was honestly so much fun to write and it's one of my longer pieces which is nice. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
